Fangs of the fox
by JenFoxworth
Summary: Foxbeast, Shadow's only sister becomes a vampire, and takes him with her into the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Staring out at the moonlight, I became even more frightened. If Shadow or anyone actually, found out what I had become, I wasn't sure what would happen. They might believe that my soul would be demented and twisted now and kill me, or they might understand that I hadn't changed much despite the fangs and wings.

Nearly four days ago, I had been bitten by a vampire, for the first time. And the monster hadn't stopped with just one, no, he came back, and before I knew it, I had been bitten three times. Three times was the max amount, and it had turned me into a creature like himself. I never knew his name, because once I had become a vampire, he left me alone, as weak and defenseless as I was, he took off without a word and I hadn't seen him since. I only knew that he had been a true bat, not just a vampire.

Now, I still wasn't ready to take the chance of what my friends would do to me if they found out. I had been missing for a while, and soon they would come looking for me, I knew that, and it scared me more. The woods I was in were dark and secluded, but still I worried with the moon shining through the trees. After sitting there for a while, I stood. I'm not a wuss, if I'm going to be this way, then I have to make the best of it. I let the bat wings sprout out of my back, deciding to explore the forest that the strange vampire had drug me into.

Flying high above the trees, I flew silently. The vampire had taken me farther from civilization then I thought, with no sign of a building in sight. I landed in a tree, thinking for a moment. I wondered what my friends were doing, if they were thinking of me.

I had an uneventful day, sleeping in a cave I had found in some cliffs nearby. And when night came again, it scared me more than the one before. Last night, I had been able to control my hunger with not too much thought to it, but now, the pain stabbed at me too strongly to ignore. I could feel myself getting weaker, and knew that if I didn't feed this night, I wouldn't live. But I didn't want to, well, I did, but the thought of it made me sick with nausea. Drink another living creature's blood?! How could I?! Still, with my vampire instincts and hunger too strong to simply pretend they didn't exist, I flew out of the vast forest into the city. The lights didn't really bother me, I guess I was just allergic to sunlight.

A thought crossed my mind, and I nearly slapped myself for not thinking of it sooner. If I had no choice but to drink blood, absolutely none, than I could just go to some store and pick up an uncooked steak or something, they always still... I paused in my thoughts, beginning to tremble in the alleyway I was standing in.

I had heard something, no, someone. Glancing around nervously, I sniffed the air to see if I would recognize the scent. My eyes went wide, I did, and it was so familiar that I had ignored it before. It was Shadow. I had been around him so much before, so much that his smell just seemed natural to the air. He stepped out of the darkness where he had seen me land, where he had been watching me this entire time. I was frozen, paralyzed by fear so that I couldn't move, so I just stood there.

"Foxy?" he asked, his face filled with stern confusion. I felt myself loosen up at the sound of his voice, and began shuffling backwards to get away. "Hey! Wait a second...!" he began as he walked towards me. That did it. If he got a close enough look at my face, at my eyes and teeth, he would know what I was. I turned and moved to run, but he was faster, and grabbed my arm, stopping me. If I was at full strength, not being weak from lack of feeding, I could easily have tossed him off, but now he was stronger than I. Shadow pulled me around to face him, looking into my eyes.

"Where've you been the past four days?! What's wrong with you?!" It took him but a moment, but it was then he knew. His hand flew up to my face, and he forced his fingers into my mouth, probing until he found the pointed fangs that grew from my canine teeth. I knew he would either feel terribly sorry for me, or condemn me immediately, and I wasn't about to wait and find out which.

Unexpectedly, I stomped on his foot, and Shadow released me. I didn't waste time, and quickly flew to the sky, getting as far away as fast I could. I weaved in-between the buildings and city, until I felt sure I had lost him. Resting for only a couple minutes, I left for the forest once more.

I stumbled back into the cave I had spent the night before. Weaker than ever, I felt as if the hunger was taking over me. I didn't want to do anything desperate, let alone actually go hunting, but I was terrified to return to the city.

Now that Shadow knew what I was, he would tell anyone else that knew me, and they would no doubt comb the city for me. I laid down, exhausted. Maybe if I just laid here, I would die, then it would all be over. I didn't really want to die, but I didn't know what else to do, if I saw another living creature, I was afraid that I might lose it and try to attack them. What could I do? I kept repeating this in my head, until I felt all hope fading from me.

I could feel the tears falling from my face, and I didn't care, I could feel the weakness taking over me, my strength fading into nothingness. Still lying on the cold floor of the cave, I slipped into unconsciousness.

I awoke to the feeling of warmth, the feeling of a pulse against my face. I was so weak that I couldn't move, I didn't even know if I had the strength to speak. It was Shadow, he was holding me, hugging me to him, and, crying? Was he actually crying for me? Now I knew the answer to my question before, he cared, so much that he didn't hate me even after what I had become.

He had pressed my face to his neck, and I could feel his vein pulsing with each of his heartbeats. My body trembled, the vampire instincts stirring within me. No! I couldn't bite him! But the hunger was great, so powerful, and I could feel my mouth watering. I moaned, and he pulled me away from his neck to look at my face. Unable to even sit-up, he still held me in his arms, and I could see that he really had been crying.

"Foxy?" he whispered. I closed my eyes as he caressed my face with his hand, if I was going to die, at least I wouldn't be alone. "Are you dying?" I heard him ask. I was still too weak to answer, so I forced myself a weak smile. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you! Why were you frightened of me?" I opened my mouth to try to answer, but all I could muster was a small whimper. "You're so weak... I don't think you'll survive a trip to the city... You just wouldn't make it..." he muttered. The black hedgehog, he was trying to find a way to save me, before it was too late. He didn't care that I wasn't even a normal fox anymore, he wanted me to live.

He closed his eyes, thinking hard as he continued to stroke my face. He had been a nice friend, I thought, so loyal, but I knew he was right. I didn't have much time left, I was fading fast.

His eyes opened suddenly, and I could see that he had thought of a solution in them. He lifted me gently, moving over so he was sitting and leaning against the cave wall. Then, he carefully pressed my face against his neck again. What? What was he doing?! "Bite me." He said, his voice barely a whisper. What?! No! I... I couldn't...! I didn't want... "Do it. Just once. Then later you'll have the strength to get to the city." My instincts surged again, and I fought them, I won't. I won't bite him. I won't do it... Shadow positioned my mouth against his throat, relaxing his body in preparation. I couldn't... I just couldn't... I wanted to cry...

"Foxy, I don't want you to die. Please just do it. It won't hurt me, well, it might a little. But do it, you have to. There is no other way! Bite me!" he said again, with more force. I knew he was right, I knew it. There was no other way. Closing my eyes, I finally gave up trying to stop the powerful urges and let it take over. The vampire mind gave me a surge of strength at the feeling of his heartbeat, and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his heart rate quicken in fear, but he didn't push me away.

Allowing the instincts to guide me, I sunk my fangs into his throat, and I felt his body flinch under me. I tasted his blood, it was strong and roused my vampire senses even more. I could feel his chest heaving as he gasped in pain, but I didn't care. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, except for feeding off of him. He wasn't resisting, he was a willing victim, and even with the pain, he was not making any move to fight.

After what seemed like hours, I stopped. My vampire mind had taken over me during most of that time, and I barely remembered anything, except for the taste of blood and his heartbeat. I had the strength to move now, and I stumbled off of him, shocked at his appearance and what I had done. He was unconscious, and his normally white chest fur was matted and stained red with his own blood. His breathing was slow and raspy, and I immediately knew that I had gone too far, had taken too much blood from him.

I stood up and backed away, horrified. I wanted to run away, to flee from this scene of terror, but I couldn't. I had to stay, I couldn't just abandon Shadow, not when he was so weak. Wait, maybe I needed to leave, if only for a few moments, to get help. Tails, if there was anyone that would understand, it would be him.

It was dark out, and the stars shown brightly in the sky. I knew where Tails lived, where his shop was, and it didn't take me long at all to get there because I could fly. I looked in his bedroom window, he had left it open, and saw him curled up in his bed fast asleep. Landing on his windowsill, I was quieter than a mouse.

"Tails! Tails, wake up!" I hissed, fully aware that Sonic was most likely in the next room sleeping. I didn't trust the blue hedgehog, not at all. He was too quick to judge, even if he was supposedly a hero. The fox's eyes opened, and he looked at me, his eyes growing wide with fear. This I hadn't expected, but I suddenly realized how frightening I must have looked, perched on his window with the moon illuminating my silhouette, and my eyes glowing red. He opened his mouth to scream, and I jumped in, putting my hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!! I'm not gonna bite you or nothing, I swear! Shadow needs help, please hurry!!" I whispered quickly. He nodded and I let go of him. He put his socks, shoes and gloves on, then turned to leave the room through the door.

"There's not enough time for the Tornado, I'll take you. And don't even think about getting Sonic, I don't trust him!!" I said, grabbing his hand and flying out the window. He could fly as well, and followed me closely, as suspicious as he was.

We landed in front of the cave, and I could tell he didn't want to go in. But he took out a flashlight anyway and stepped towards it. He stopped and waited for me, and I backed away.

"I...I can't... Stand it..." I whispered, frightened at what condition Shadow might be in now. He turned and walked into the cave, and I immediately flew in the other direction. I knew that Tails would take care of Shadow, but I felt too ashamed of myself to face him. I needed to find a cure for myself, soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I had flown until near daylight, only just remembering that the sun would kill me. I needed to find a place to hide from it, and seeing that I had been stupid enough to stray from the cliffs, I was in a vast farmland with rolling fields and only a few trees. Terrified, I noticed the only shelter possible was an old dilapidated barn. I dashed inside of it, it was very dark.

After exploring it a bit, I yawned and lay down, exhausted. The hay was warm, and I snuggled my face into it. It took me a moment to realize the sound, but I froze when I heard it. Someone else was in here with me!

I sat up, and a green-blue furred hedgehog stepped into view. He had piercings all over his face, his eyebrows, ears, quills, nose, and even a stud on his tongue. He was wearing a black biker jacket with gold buttons, with brown and grey sneakers. I knew him, I just hadn't seen him in so long. This was Omar, he was one of my friends, well, okay, a little more than just a normal friend. He had known Shadow longer than I had, and it was because of him that we had met. I wondered what he was doing in here, and why I hadn't seen him so long.

"Hey, Foxy. Long time no see, whattchya doing in here?" he asked, sitting next to me. Maybe he didn't see what I had become... "And why ya a vampire?" he asked casually, as if it were no big deal.

"I'm the one who should be asking you where you've been!!" I said, wondering if he was a vampire too. He leaned back in the pile of hay, relaxing with a smirk on his face. He almost always smirked at everyone, but it was only a ruse. He didn't really think he was better than everyone else, he just acted that way.

"No, ain't no vampire, Foxy, if dat's wattchya thinkin'. I'm a ninja, been doin' ninja trainin'. If ya ask me, I can kick Espio's tail, which I did da other day!" He laughed, and I smiled. He always made me smile in the end, with his views.

"It's nice to see you, Omar." He sat up and suddenly grew serious. "It has been a while, ya know, since I see ya last. I did miss ya." He put a hand to the side of my face and leaned closer, until our noses touched. I shivered for a moment, not with cold, but excitement. Moving even nearer, he put his other hand on my shoulder, and kissed me. It was soft, and I closed my eyes in pleasure. After a couple minutes of kissing me, he stopped, and leaned back.

"Anyway, how ya become a vampire, and ain't Shadow and de others doin' nothin' about it?" he said, as if nothing had happened. But when I looked into his eyes they sparkled, and I knew he was still thinking about it. I told him the whole story, all about the weird vampire bat, and how I had bit Shadow.

"I see. Well, ya gotta see it dis way. He knew da risks, but he still wanted it. He didn't want ya to die, and really dere was no other way. Ya got him help, but ya know, he's still ya friend. A ding like dat, ya can't just expect him to hate ya for losing control over somethin' dat powerful. He's probably awake by now, and trying to make Tails let him go look for ya." Again, Omar was right. I was glad that I found him here. I nodded and yawned, tired. He lay back down in the straw, looking at the barns ceiling. Now I had a question for him.

"Why are you in this barn?" He laughed, as if he had been waiting for me to ask. "I've been travelin' for a while, got tired and thought I should take a nap. A lovely barn is nice, warm and dark, perfect with hay." I yawned again. Omar was strange, having lived most of his life in a laboratory, a lab that had been owned by a mad scientist hedgehog who liked doing unimaginable things to even his own kind. But he was kind, Omar, now that the freak was dead. The mad creature had created Omar with strange capabilities, superspeed, extra dense fur, and the ability to master any language quickly.

"Didn't ya come in here to sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I muttered, and laid down in the straw about four feet away. It was warm, and I covered myself with it.

"I'll still be here when ya wake up." I heard my friend say, knowing that he was probably going to sleep as well, so that he could stay awake during the night to keep me company. I closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

When I opened my eyes, it was dark, pitch black. I started to sit up, but immediately felt someone roughly knock me back down, and I felt strong fingers close around my neck like a vise. About to struggle, I stopped when I smelled the strong scent of garlic close to my face. It smelled rancid, making my stomach turn, and it was so powerful that I went limp, not realizing that it was intoxicating me. My head swimming, the person released me, and I fell back in the hay. I coughed and choked, the person bringing the garlic to my mouth. Poison... Omar...Where are you...?

"...Help..." I managed, as I tasted the sour root being forced onto my tongue... Everything seemed to disappear, but I suddenly felt the poison being pulled out of my mouth, and someone picking me up. Whoever it was pressed me to his chest and took off running, shouting behind him as he went. It took me moment, but then I realized it was Omar, my nose in his fluffed chest fur. He was carrying me. I could feel the effects of the garlic beginning to wear off.

He stopped running after a while, halting near an apartment building in a city. He put me down and eyed me worriedly. "Ya all right?" he asked. I glanced around for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm okay. What happened?" Omar shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have been sleeping. Dat was Sonic, he must have found out from Tails dat ya were a vampire now. Blasted idiot nearly killed ya!" That was Sonic?! I...I... I sighed. Unlike Shadow, he had done what I had expected him to do, condemning me from the start. But Omar, he had... I looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You... You pulled the garlic from my mouth... You saved me...!"

"Well, yeah, what was I supposed to do, let him...!?" he stopped as I leapt at him, curling my arms around his neck and forcing my lips to his. He paused in shock for a moment, than embraced me back. I kissed him hard, with a fierce hunger, and he excepted it. I forgot for a moment that I had fangs and accidentally bit his lip. At the taste of his blood, I pulled away, my instincts surging. I hadn't fed, and my vampire body was still hungry, even after the night before. Why? Why did I have to be this way?! I turned away, tears coming to my eyes. But Omar pulled me back to face him, putting his hands on my waist and bringing me close. He put his arms behind my back and laid my head against his chest, so I could hear his heart beating. I sighed, he was trying to comfort me, trying wash the pain from me.

We went upstairs to his apartment, which he rented just in case he ever wanted to stay somewhere in the city. After we went in, he locked the door behind us, because Shadow, Tails, and Sonic all knew he had this place.

"Now, let's see if I can't find ya something dat'll satisfy dose vampire instincts of yaurs." He opened the phone book to look for something. After a couple minutes, he stopped and shut it. "Place downtown dats open late, grocery store or something with a meat department. I'll be back in a little bit, just don't open da door unless it's me." He said.

I nodded and sat on his living room couch, trembling. I knew why he didn't want me to go with him, because I would be a hazard to the people on the streets, but I was frightened to be alone. He bent down and touched his nose to mine, looking into my eyes.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can, just try not to worry." With that, he turned and left, locking the door behind him again. I quivered, and just sat there quietly. Truly my hunger was not as terrible as it had been yesterday, but it was still there. My ear flicked back as I heard a thump on the windowsill behind me. I whirled around, crouching behind the couch in fear. I relaxed a little, seeing it was Shadow, trying to open the window, but then tensed up again. What if Omar was wrong? What if he blamed me for his injuries and suffering that I had put him through?

"Open the window, Foxy!" I heard him mutter through the glass. I blinked at him, remembering Omar's words. He hadn't said make an exception for Shadow, he had said not to let anyone in, no matter who it was. "Open the window, darn you!!" I backed my ears and shook my head, lowering behind the sofa until only my eyes and the top of my head shown. Shadow's face was barely visible, and I couldn't read his expression with moonlight behind him, but he grabbed a piece of metal from the side of the window and began forcing it open.

What do I do? If I tried to leave through the front, Shadow would double back and catch me before I even got out of the building. The window jarred up an inch, enough for Shadow to get a grip under it. Wait... I was vampire... I could fly! He ripped the window off the sill, whether by accident or on purpose, I had no idea. I waited, and he swiftly stepped inside, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light difference. This was what I was waiting for. I surged forward, pushing past him and jumping into the night sky. My wings unfurled from my back, and I soared quickly away without looking back.

I landed in the middle of a deserted alleyway downtown. Omar couldn't be far, he had said it was some sort of store, I needed to find him before anyone else that I knew found me. I stepped out into the streets, feeling as if everyone was watching me, ready to pounce on me. A store, a store... a grocery store... Then, I saw a building, and saw Omar walking out of it with some bags in his hands. I rushed over to him, shaking all over in terror. My vampire instincts were paranoid, I shouldn't be out in the open, I should be out of sight, hiding!

"Foxy! What are ya...!?" again he stopped, but this time from the terrified look in my eyes. He took my arm with his free hand, back into the alleyway. "What happened?!" He asked again, more urgently.

"Shadow... He got in...!" I told him what took place, and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And you couldn't see his face?" I shook my head. "Well, he could be anywhere by now, but as long as I'm with ya don't worry about him. I won't let him do nothin' to ya, okay?" I nodded slowly, still a little afraid. "Good. I gotcha some stuff. I didn't know what ya could have so I guessed. But let's go back to my place."

"But...!" I started.

"Trust me, Foxy. I won't let anyone hurt ya." He said, taking my hand in his.  
We went back, and sure enough, Shadow was gone. Omar gave me the bag and I felt my senses jump at the smell of the blood from the meat in it. Omar turned his back while I fed, and I knew he was repulsed. After I finished with it, he turned back around. I stared at the floor, ashamed. He got rid of the bag and came back in the room, and by then I had washed my mouth out with soap, trying to rid myself of the taste.

He sat on the couch with me but I didn't look at him. I made him sick, and he hadn't told me, he had just been acting like I hadn't bothered him. The tears came, and I cried silently, still staring at the floor. It was dark, maybe he wouldn't see, I hoped he wouldn't, it was just another thing to turn him away from me.

"Ya tired?" he asked. I nodded, and he went and got me a blanket. He got up to go to his room, but turned back to look at me for a moment. I put the blanket under me, I wasn't cold and for some reason didn't feel comfortable with it over me. Omar walked over to the window and closed the dark curtains as the sky became brighter, dawn approaching. Lying there, I closed my eyes and let myself cry again, making sure to keep it quiet though. Suddenly I felt Omar sit on the edge of the couch, close to me. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see tears in his own.

"Ya know I love ya, don't ya?" he whispered. I didn't answer right away, because I was suprised he was asking this. He leaned down, and started kissing me, softly, his hands on the side of my face. I put my arms around his neck and he leaned closer. I felt him lift his legs up, pulling himself onto the couch ontop of me, laying with me.

His kiss became stronger, more fierce, and he started to entwine himself around me. He didn't seem to care that my fangs were cutting his lips. I gasped as he nuzzled his face to my neck, his lips moving against my throat. Omar paused for a moment, and I could feel him trembling. He cared, cared for me so deeply. He loved me, he loved me much that he refused to abandon me. He was protecting me, taking care of me, regardless that I had become such a disgusting creature.

"I know." I whispered back. His chest swelled in relief, and he pressed his lips to mine again. I put my hands to his chest, clutching at the dense fur as he became more passionate.

"So, having fun making-out are we?" a voice said.

Omar shot up, quickly untangling himself from me. Shadow was standing about a yard away, his arms folded over his chest. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look extremely angry either. Omar stood up and stepped protectively in front of me, ready to fight. "I'm not gonna stake her or nothing, Omar!" Shadow said, holding his hands up to show he didn't have anything with him. Omar's ear twitched but he still stayed in front of me.

"How'd ya get in without me hearin' ya?!" he asked. Shadow folded his arms again, now he looked annoyed.

"I never left, I've been in you're room the whole night, you just never went in there to check!" he turned to me as Omar relaxed a little, just a little. "I only wanted to talk to you earlier, why wouldn't you let me in?!" I looked away, he looked hurt and mad now.

"She couldn't see yaur face, how was she supposed to know what yaur intentions were? I told her not to let anyone in anyway, and dat included ya!"

"And why the heck would you tell her not to let me in?!"

"She's afraid of ya! Afraid of ya being mad about what she did to ya!!"

"I did that willingly, why should I be mad?! It was my own fault!!" They were yelling now, why did they have to yell? Shadow wasn't mad at me for before, but now he was. Omar was mad at Shadow for not thinking about my feelings and scaring me. Why couldn't they stop? Why? Why did they keep yelling? Now they were looking like they might actually fight, why?!

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop yelling!!" I cried, pulling my knees up and burying my face in my arms, sobbing. 

They stopped, looking at me in suprise. I didn't look at them, I couldn't stand it, I just couldn't. I felt them both sit on the couch, on either side of me. I didn't look directly into their eyes, but I saw their expressions. Omar looked tired, exhausted from the long night. Shadow looked slightly abashed, and also a little ashamed of himself for getting so loud.

"Foxy, look at me. Please." I looked at the black hedgehog, and realized that he still had the marks from my biting him on his neck. He touched my hand. "I would never hurt you, we've gone through this before, you know we have." I closed my eyes again. He was right, we had, and the last situation had been worse, far worse. In fact, Shadow had nearly killed me. But he later, after it was all over, swore to never judge anyone so rashly again.

"You're like a sister to me, you can trust me. Think about it, would the professor want us to behave this way?" Again, he was right. We were both created by the same person, even if we were different species, and the professor would want us to count on each other, not fear each other. I looked at Omar, who was looking at me. He didn't mind Shadow treating me like this, he wasn't jealous, because even though Shadow and I were friends, he knew that it was him I loved. I yawned, so tired.

"She needs to sleep, and so do I, I've been up all night with her." Omar said, getting up. Shadow stood as well.

"Me too. I've been looking for her and haven't really slept." Omar began taking his piercings out, which he always did before going to sleep.

"I'll stay out here, I don't mind the floor. Sonic is looking for you, and..."

"We already know about that. He nearly poisoned her with garlic." Omar said. He looked so different without the jewelry on his face. He stuck his tongue out and took the gold stud out of it. Shadow looked unhappy for a moment, then shrugged.

"At least Tails is mad at him. The fox tried to convince him to leave you alone, but it didn't work." Omar went in his room and shut the door, and Shadow found a blanket and curled up on the floor. I laid back down on the couch, letting sleep take me now that I had two protectors watching over me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I could hear Omar arguing with Shadow. I kept my eyes closed, feeling slightly guilty as I listened in. They were trying to be quiet, but I could still hear them.

"If we don't find her a cure, Sonic will go to the government, and you know what they'll do." Shadow said.

"If I was stronger, I could protect her, but if we don't leave now, she's definitely in trouble." Omar was saying.

"You just don't get...!"

"Yah, I get it! We get her to does woods, find dat freakin' vampire, stake it, and she's back to normal!"

"It's too risky, they'll think of looking there!"

"Well, she can't stay here, dey'll definitely find her here!" I sat up and yawned. I wanted to go back and find the stinkin' vampire anyway. And even if Shadow said no, he still couldn't stop me, I was stronger than even him now.

"Omar's right. I don't want to stay this way, and the only way is to find that other vampire, but maybe we don't have to stake him. I really don't want to." I said. Shadow sighed and his ears drooped a bit.

"Well, I can't stop you. But I will go with you. At a distance, to make sure that no one is following." He said. He loved me, not like Omar did, but he loved me like I was family. I leapt at him, hugging him tightly and crying. He had done so much for me already, and still he helped. He patted my head and I let go of him.

"Do I get a hug now? Mine should be better!" Omar said playfully. I laughed, and pulled away sarcastically when he grabbed at me.

We left not a few minutes later, walking the entire night with little incident. We reached the forest near dawn, because I wasn't flying, and Shadow didn't have a Chaos Emerald with him. That was when it happened. Shadow had done as he had said, following at a distance, unfortunately far enough so that he didn't see what happened when it did.

One moment Omar and I were walking alone, and the next we were surrounded. The creatures were of all kinds of different species of animals, but from their scents and glowing eyes, I could tell they were vampires. Omar quivered next to me, and I knew why. I was one of them already, but he was a mortal hedgehog, full of blood, and they would want to feed off him. For the first time, he was in danger when I was not. The vampires circled closer, ignoring me and staring at Omar, licking their lips hungrily. I looked at Omar.

He was glancing around in terror, because he knew he couldn't possibly beat them all, or even run away. Suddenly, one of the vampires leapt out and tackled him, forcing him to the ground. It grabbed his head and twisted it aside to expose his soft neck, leaning down with saliva dripping from its long fangs. No! I grabbed it by an arm and threw it hard. It landed a couple yards away, quickly recovering and coming back to attack again. A solution quickly came to my mind when I realized that the other vampires were not responding. I slammed myself ontop of Omar, standing on all fours like a beast and hissing violently at the attacker.

"Mine!!!" I screeched, and it immediately halted. It frowned, then shrugged and turned back. The circle of vampires disintegrated, and even though they kept glancing over their shoulders, then began to leave. One stayed back a moment, suspicious.

"It's almost dawn, why do you linger?" it asked.

"I do as I please!" I hissed. It began to walk away, but stopped after it was a good distance and stood watching. I guess I had to convince it. I looked at Omar underneath me. He was staring at me and trembling. I let my body rest on his, and I could feel his heart beating rapidly in fear. As I lowered my face by his I whispered. " It's all right, I'm just faking... it..." I had pressed my nose against his neck, and then remembered that I hadn't fed at all that night.

His scent filled my senses as I felt the vein pulse against my nose. Blood... The hunger filled me, and without realizing it, I was losing control. I took a hand and put it to his face, pushing his head over so his throat shown more. I inhaled the scent of his life, I could smell the blood. It was there. I heard him speaking, but I paid no attention to it. "Foxy, ya sure ya faking it?" he asked timidly, trusting me and not resisting. I pressed my lips against the vein, letting my tongue loll out, licking it. The blood was there... just there... just a bit of skin covered it... The hunger surged, but still I didn't bite. Not yet...

"Foxy?!" I opened my mouth wide, letting his tender neck fill my mouth, but I didn't allow my fangs to pierce. The taste was intoxicating. "Foxy, please! Please stop, yau've lost control!" I paid no attention to his pleas, I didn't even understand them. I felt him gulp in fear, and I began to purr. Yes, now. Now I would bite him, satisfy my hunger.

Then, I felt his hand on my face. I let my mouth come away from his neck, leaning toward the hand as it caressed the side of my face. I felt him put my head in his hands, and I didn't resist as he lifted my face to his. He pressed his lips to mine and curled his arms behind my back. His kiss was soft... Suddenly I realized what I was doing. I leapt off of him, backing away fearfully. I had almost... almost bit him... He sat up.

"Foxy, wait!" he said as I turned to run. I shook my head slowly, unbelieving. I had... no... I was... too dangerous... It was then that the group of vampires from before surrounded us again. They didn't just hover this time though. Four of them leapt on Omar, and another four tackled me before I could even move.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, right before they knocked me out.

When I woke up, I could feel Omar's chest moving beneath my head. I moved to sit up but felt him press me close to him again. "Don't move, everything's all right." I heard him whisper in the pitch-black darkness. He sounded relaxed, unafraid, but why?

"What... What happened?" I asked him. I realized that we were lying down, on some sort of hard surface, but I was lying more ontop of Omar than the floor. "Dey, da vampires, took us to deir cave. Dey held me for a while, and I could hear dem talking. Dey knew dat ya had been reluctant to bite me and why, so dey decided to 'eliminate' dat problem." He sighed contentedly. Something was wrong... something was definitely wrong. Why was he so relaxed? If I was him...

"Where are we now?" I asked as I felt his hands move to my waist.

"We're still in deir cave. Dey asked me if I wanted to go with dem, but I didn't want to leave ya alone, didn't want ya to be frightened when ya woke up." He said. He rolled himself over so that he was laying ontop of me, like he had before. But this time I didn't feel comforted, I felt terrified.

"What have they done to you? Something's wrong with you!" I tried to push him off, but he held me still. What?! I was stronger than him, he was a mortal! Then, it hit me, and I stopped struggling.

"Oh, ya finally got it. Yep, I'm just like ya now. See, now ya don't have to be afraid, yaur urge to bite me is gone because I'm one of yaur kind. Makes it easier, don't it?" he whispered excitedly as he let his lips brush against mine.

No... Him becoming a vampire was the last thing I had wanted, we had been trying to find a cure for me, now we'd have to find one for him too! And why was he acting this way?! So... desperate and hungry? Had the vampire instincts found more control over him than they had me, gone farther? He licked his lips and I felt his tongue graze against my cheek. This wasn't the same love as before, it wasn't. Before I could feel his real love for me, his caring. Now, it was all just physical, or at least it felt like it, or was it just that he felt he could do whatever he wanted now?

"Omar please, don't do this...! If you love me than don't hurt me like this! This isn't the same...!" I could see his eyes glowing red in the dark, and the laughter that sparked in them was not good-natured.

"Da same?! Nothin's da same anymore. Not even yaself!" He took one of my hands and brought it to the back of my head. I had... Quills?! "Ya see? I seem to have found a fun new ding, now yaur part fox, part hedgehog. Did dat before dey turned me into a vampire dough. But still..." I trembled as he pressed himself closer, and with my hands against his chest I could feel his heart pounding in anticipation.

"Omar...! Please stop...!" I felt his lips against mine for a moment but he quickly pulled away. I saw him shake his head in the darkness, as if trying to clear his thoughts. He lifted himself off of me and I sat up, watching him blink in confusion.

"Omar...?" I whispered. Had he regained control? His eyes were closed, as if he were trying to remember something. But then he opened them again, and he was the same as before. I jumped up and was about to run, when he pulled me back down and forced me underneath him again.

"Now where were we?" he asked, smacking his lips. "No! Please don't do this! Omar...!" It was no use, it was as if he couldn't hear me. I felt him move to kiss me when suddenly someone else spoke.

"Omar! What the hell are you doing?!"

Omar got off me and stood, smirking evilly. He lifted his hands and I saw he was somehow holding these strange black and red balls made of flames. "Two in one, how nice. Now I won't have to go hunting...!" he said. Even though the darkness was pitch black, I could see because I was a vampire, though I knew that Shadow was blind. He had come looking for us, and he had found both of us.

"Shadow! Run for it, he's lost control of himself, he's beyond reason!!" I yelled at him. I saw the black hedgehog's face fill with confusion. I knew that all he could really see was Omar's face, and he didn't understand. The flame balls illuminated the crazed vampire hedgehog's face, and I was terrified. Omar let the flames die, leaving Shadow in darkness. But I could see. As Shadow glanced around, trying to figure out where Omar was coming from, the green hedgehog leapt at him. Omar held him down with ease.

"Hello, buddy!" he said with a sinister laugh. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. First me, now Omar, when would it end?! Omar bent over Shadow as I stood up. But no matter how fast I was, I couldn't get to them in time. His fangs sunk deep into Shadow's throat, and I heard the mortal hedgehog gasping in pain. I reached them and sunk my own teeth into Omar's shoulder. The other vampire let go of his victim in shock, trying to pull me off him.

"Ya stupid idiot! I'm not mortal, watchya bitin' me for?!" I lost my grip and he threw me hard into the wall. I fell, semi-conscious, and heard Shadow punch Omar in the face. I opened my eyes again, and saw the vampire staggering, but he quickly regained his composure. But not in time to stop Shadow. The black hedgehog picked me up and took off, running out of the cave and into the night.

No doubt Omar followed us, because Shadow wouldn't stop, he kept running until the sky began to brighten with the approach of dawn. I trembled fearfully, did Shadow remember that I was a vampire too? When it seemed that it was almost too late, and the sun was going to pop up at any moment, he stopped.

"S-Shadow...?" I asked him, shaking from terror. Was he going to let me die, or worse, was that the reason he brought me here? He began running again, into the city. He leapt into an open window of an apartment building and dropped me on the couch. He turned and closed the window and curtains. The black hedgehog turned to look at me and I began to scramble backwards, still terrified.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." he said, his voice filled with sadness. He knelt beside me and I felt the hunger surge. I clenched my fists, trying to force the feeling away, but in vain. I hadn't fed for so long that I was starving.

"Shadow, get away from me... You've already been bitten twice, I don't think I can control myself much longer...!" I saw his eyes widen, and he stood and backed away reluctantly. I curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to control the violent instincts now swelling in me. "Go...go... leave...!" I cried. Shadow shook is head and stood his ground.

"I can't just leave you all alone...!"

"If you stay, you'll end up like Omar, will you be able to control yourself?!" I screamed, trying not to look at him. He was full of blood... He stood there silent for a moment, then headed for the door.

"I'll lock you in, but I will come back... I promise..."

After he left I lost it, but kept myself just enough so I stayed inside the apartment, wherever it was. After tearing stuff up with my teeth for a while, I collapsed, falling into a deep sleep. Vampires don't dream, and when I woke it seemed as if little time had passed at all, but when I looked at the clock I realized it was nearly night again. I still didn't dare open the curtains, but I stood up and sniffed. It was... another uncooked steak?

Shadow had come back! But... he had done it when I was sleeping, when he was sure it was safe... How did he know my sleep was so powerful that nothing could wake me? I ate the gross meat and washed my mouth out like I had done before. I didn't want to get used to the taste of blood, because then I might really lose it. I took a shower, finding shampoo and soap in the bathroom. It had been a while, and I wanted to act as normal as possible, even though normal just didn't exist for me anymore.

My new quills confused me, I still had the ears and tail of a fox, even the face. But I could feel that Omar, even though he had been controlled by his vampire instincts, was telling the truth. He really had turned me into a hedgehog, partially. But he had said he had done it before he had been turned into a vampire, but, had he done it because...?

He had loved me back then, truly loved me... But we had both known that because we were completely different species we couldn't really pair together, get married or anything... Was that why he had done this? When I got out of the shower, I dressed, and looked at myself in the mirror. Only I didn't see anything. No reflection... I sighed, and hoped I looked alright.

I left the bathroom and saw Shadow sitting on the couch. He was smiling, in a sort of sad way. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I looked at him, his eyes glowing and the fangs barely visible over his bottom lip.

"Met Omar on the way back over here, didn't go too well. At least I can control myself though, keep my sanity." I went over and sat beside him, sobbing. When would it all be over?! Then, I stopped. He had said he had kept his sanity? I looked up at him, and through the glowing eyes, I could see the old Shadow, still there. Yes, he had kept control, but how? He must of saw the confusion in my expression, because he answered.

"I've figured it out." He began with sigh. "It all depends on how you start out...Most of the time anyway. The first time you fed you bit me, yes, but you went from that to immediately having already dead animals. That made it so you had a little more control." He said. But... If that was true, then what happened to Omar? He continued.

"Omar, after he was caught, they waited before turning him into a vampire. They let him stay in the same area as you were, and he tried to wake you. He was unsuccessful though, or he would have taken you and left when they only had one person guarding you. After they turned him into one of their own, they forced him to feed off living creatures. Foxy, you were unconscious for almost a week, that's one of the reasons you were starving to death when you woke up. But because you were asleep, you took up less energy, and it didn't kill you not to feed." So that was why Omar was that way. He had been feeding off living creatures for nearly a week! And his newly discovered powers were not much help either, he was using them to hunt.

"After he bit me and I woke up, he talked to me a bit, but not much. He's probably watching us, waiting for me to leave you alone for a couple minutes. So he can steal you back. I fed already, the same way you did, and he's been following me, I can sense it." I quivered, then had an idea.

"Could we make him like us, regain his sanity by having him feed like we do?" I asked. Shadow shook his head in despair.

"I already asked him if he would try it, and he said no. He's addicted to feeding from the living." He muttered. I closed my eyes, frightened with my next words.

"I could get him to do it..." I heard Shadow shift beside me.

"You don't have to, and if you did, there's no telling if it would work or not. If it didn't, who knows what he might do to you?!" He said.

"I don't have a choice, Shadow. I love him, I can't just let him go insane like this!"

That same night, we went and got what we needed, the same disgusting dead steaks, enough to last us and Omar for a week. The light in the stores bothered us, it didn't burn us like the sun, but it made us feel so frightened that we were both trembling when we left the store. "I'm glad we don't have to do that for a week...!" Shadow muttered, his eyes wide and his body shaking. We had noticed the people staring at us too, and we both wondered if they could figure out what we were. When we got back to the apartment, I decided not to wait.

"Omar... Omar come here, please... We don't want to fight you... We just want to talk..." I quivered when he stepped into view. Yes, he still had his jacket and the piercings all over his face and his shoes, but he looked so wild, more than he was originally, and he allowed his bat wings to protrude from his back even though he wasn't flying.

"So, ready to come back and join us yat?" he said. "We-I... Want to make a deal with you..." I said, trembling even more. He stepped closer, but glanced at Shadow and stopped. He knew that Shadow was stronger then he was, and was being cautious.

"Sounds interesting..." he said, staring at me.

"I'll... I'll stay with you if you stay here..."

"Is dat it?! Jeez, dis is easier den I dought!" he laughed and took another step. Shadow got in front of me.

"...And you have to live as we do, for a week. No feeding off living creatures!" the black hedgehog said. Omar stopped in mid-laugh.

"A week?!" he seemed to think for a moment. Would he do it? "And after dat?" he asked.

"Then I'll... Stay with you... wherever you want..." I shivered as I saw a dark smile cross his features. "Hmm... Ya are difficult... So I can't leave dis place for a week? Ya drive a difficult bargain... Fine!"

The first night, Shadow kept him away from me, because he had already fed. He was angry and kept threatening to leave. But Shadow told him if he did, the deal was off, and I wouldn't stay with him. He continued to mutter angrily the entire night. The next day, we all went to sleep, and I expected Omar to try something, but he didn't. I slept on the couch, Omar slept on the floor of the bedroom, and Shadow slept behind the couch. Before I went to sleep, I saw Shadow lock the doors, the windows, and anything else that could be locked.

When I woke up, I noticed that Shadow and Omar had already fed, and they looked irritated with each other. After I had fed myself, I washed my mouth out and sat on the couch. Omar immediately came and sat beside me. I looked at Shadow, confused. Shadow looked away, and didn't interfere. Omar licked his lips and moved closer. I leaned backwards, afraid, and he leaned in closer, his arms on either side of me. I glanced at Shadow again, and he kept his back turned his ears drooping. He walked into the other room and ignored us.

"A deal within a deal, yes I did like that. At least this time I got to name my terms." Omar said as he let himself rest ontop of me again.

"What?" I asked. He pressed himself closer, his nose against mine. "Made me wash my mouth out, with soap! Talk about sick. But I get what I want now." I quivered more as he closed his eyes. He forced his lips to mine, kissing me hard. His fangs didn't cut my lips, but he seemed so hungry. I struggled to get away, just managing to pull away from the kiss. Omar stared at me, slightly confused.

"He did say ya might resist me... But dat he wouldn't interfere." He blinked and I continued to tremble, my body still under his. For a moment, I thought I saw his old self flash through his eyes, but within a moments time it was gone. But he still got off of me, and left me alone for the rest of the night.

As the week bore on, he grew more and more like his old self everynight. And then, the night came when the deal was over, and I was trembling again. We were outside in the woods again, and Shadow watched as Omar grabbed my arm and pulled me away into the darkness. I could see the sadness in the black hedgehog's eyes, and I quivered.

Once we were far into the forest, far enough so that Omar knew that Shadow wouldn't hear, he turned and looked at me. His wild look had returned, and he forced me to the ground again. He kissed me hard, but to my suprise, it felt forced, as if it wasn't something he wanted. I could feel his heartbeat as he entwined himself around me, but... something was happening.

Omar stopped after a minute, his body suddenly going limp on mine. Was he dead? No... He wasn't... He pressed his face to my neck, and I was shocked when I felt his tears soaking into my clothes. He untangled himself from me, and rolled off me, lying on his side next to me and sobbing.


End file.
